


Class of the Titans

by Mysticeyes2987



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you have any idea what it feels like, to have the best night of your life with the one you love more than anything only to wake up alone? All of their stuff, their belongings just gone? With not even a single word of goodbye left behind? To not know where they are? If they are safe? If they are even still alive? Do you have ANY idea what that feels like?” Tim didn’t know what to say. There was nothing he could say. He knew that what he did….how he did it was wrong, but even now he fully believed in what he had did. That his choice had been the right one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class of the Titans

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: “When We Owned the Night” – Lady Antebellum 
> 
> A/N: The song stanzas are scene changes. The only time they are not is in the middle flash back, and the last scene. Those are simply to break up the paragraphs. I hope this make sense, and that you enjoy.

  


**_ Tell me have you ever wanted _ **

**_ Someone so much it hurts? _ **

**_  
_ **

The room was full by now. Faces he hadn’t seen in a decade, aged by time yet still holding a touch of youth milled about in the huge gymnasium that he had left behind ten years ago. He hadn’t even planned on coming, but for one person. One person whom he never thought he would see again. One person that he had been afraid to see after ten years. 

Tim looked across the room, through the gaps between his high school peers, looking for the one person whom he had flown clear across the country for. He wondered if the man had changed at all. He doubted it. In fact if there was one person who would have remained unchanged, it was Conner Kent. Captain of the football team, loved by every single person who had attended  Balboa High School between the years of 1998 and 2002. Including him, Timothy Drake. Student Body president and head of the math and chemistry teams. Two completely different worlds, but that hadn’t stopped him at the time now had it?

  


**_ Your lips keep trying to speak  
But you just can't find the words _ **

**_  
_ **

_ “Drake…….Tim Drake right?” Tim looked up from his math book to see the star quarter back looking down at him with a sort of embarrassed look on his face, clutching an Algebra II book to his chest as if it was his life line. For a moment, Tim was stuck with the sheer shock that someone like Conner Kent was talking to someone like him, but then it shattered when he remember that Conner really had no choice. After all, he was Conner’s new Algebra II tutor. _

_  
_

_ “Yes, that’s right.” He gave Conner his best smile and stood to shake the man’s hand in greeting before the two sat down at the table that resided next to the windows overlooking the football field. _

_  
_

_ “Thanks again, man. I really don’t know what I’ll do if I get kicked off the team.” Tim just nodded, trying to keep his adoration for the man sitting not two feet from him to himself.  _

 

_ “It’s  _ _ not a problem….” It wasn’t like he had anything else to do, like homework, or chores, or listen to music alone in his room because he never went out. Pushing back _ _ the thoughts, he sighed. “Well, let’s get started…. Chapter 12 right?”Tim opened his book and watched as Conner did the same. _

 

**_ Well I had this dream once;  
I held it in my head _ **

**_  
_ **

That had started everything. And Tim remembered looking towards ever Tuesday and Thursday afternoon that had come after. Because those three hours after school had been some of the happiest moments of his life. During the course of the year, Conner had begun to wave and greet him in the halls, which meant that everyone had learned his name in what seemed overnight. He had never really gotten used to it until senior year. Two years after Conner had met him in the library because Mrs. Lane had directed Conner to Tim. He was forever grateful to the math teacher for that. 

 

“Tim! You made it!” Tim looked up to see a redhead running over to hug him. “God, it’s been _ages!_ ” Tim smiled and returned the hug. Bart Allen had been his best friend since the second grade. Even after they had entered high school, and Bart had gotten busy (and popular) with track, he had never left Tim behind like so many others had.

 

“Bart, we talked a week ago.” 

 

“Exactly! Ages!” Bart countered, causing the other to laugh. He really had missed his friend. But living four states away still made it difficult to keep up and see each other besides over the internet or telephone. And with the time zones, it made it even more difficult.“Tell me everything! How’s Tam doing? I’m surprised she’s not with you.” 

 

“Yeah, well, I didn’t think it would be fair to drag her here.” He shrugged, eyes unconsciously scanning the crowd again for Conner, still not seeing him.Part of him didn’t even expect the young man to show up. Knowing his luck, something had come up and Conner was unable to make it. But he wasn’t brave enough to ask around for him. 

 

**_ He was the purest beauty  
But not the common kind _ **

 

_ He never understood what the appeal of a football game was. It was loud, and sitting in one spot watching people run back and forth across a field did not seem like the best way to spend a Friday night. But Conner had expected him to come. It wasn’t the first time that Conner had asked, and it wasn’t the first time that Tim had thought of one thousand and one reasons not to go.  _

 

_ But it was the first time that Tim had buckled down and went. Spent five dollars on a ticket and sat in one of the seats that were closest to the field because all the ones higher up were taken. His father had said it was right of passage, so even if he was over an hour late, and parked all the way out in the boondocks, he was here. He could now tell Conner truthfully that he had come. Even if Tim highly doubted that Conner would even care. He probably wouldn’t even remember that he had asked Tim to come. So he buckled down, and observed the stats of the game to keep his mind busy.  _

 

_ The Titans were up three points to the Amazons, their main rivals. He remembered how the entire school had been pumped about the game. Obviously as it looked like the entire school had crammed into the bleachers to watch the football team get one step closer to the state finals. The Titans were sitting at the twenty yard line, only feet away from getting another touchdown. The shrill of the whistle made him jump at first, the teams moving into action. It was easy to spot Conner. Tim had seen him all day sporting his red and black jersey with the white number 2 on the back. Now that he was watching Conner, Tim realized how good he was. Conner weaved in and out of the bodies that were trying to ram him to the ground, and secured the touchdown not a moment later. The crowd around him went wild, people standing in their seats to cheer on the players. Conner lifted his arms into the air, turning towards the bleachers.  
  
_

_ And for a moment, it almost felt like he was looking at Tim. Tim felt his ears burning slightly, and pushed away the notion just in time for Conner to grin and wave to him, looking very much as if his happiest dreams had come true. With a small smile, Tim found himself waving back. _

 

**_ He had a way about him  
That made you feel alive _ **

 

“You know who else didn’t bring a date…..” Bart jibed with a knowing grin. Tim just looked at him, confusion evident on his face. “Conner Kent. There’s still hope for you yet, Timmy.” Bart jabbed him lightly in the side with his elbow. Conner….. Conner Kent was here. His stomach clenched with nerves, and it felt like he was back in high school again, but Tim just shook his head. 

 

“It’s been ten years, Bart. Without one phone call, email or letter. If he had wanted to find me, he would have already.”

 

“It’s not like you gave him any trail to follow, Tim. You just up and left after Graduation without any explanation. And that’s not the best way to let someone keep in contact with you.”Bart’s arms were crossed over his chest. Tim sighed and sipped the spiked punch just to have something to do with his hands. 

 

“You found me.”

 

“Because I’m a genius and I know where you’re folks live, and I don't take no for an answer. And that’s beside the point, stop trying to avoid the issue.” 

 

“I’m not finding him, Bart. If he’s here, and he wants to talk, then he can find me.” Bart growled and threw his hands up.

 

“You know what? You two deserve each other. Stubborn to the point of stupidness. And yes, I know stupidness is not a word.” Bart cut in when he saw Tim’s mouth open to interject.“You know maybe if you stepped up and just went and talked to him, things might work out for you. Then you wouldn’t have to convince your best friend to act as your girlfriend just to prove that you don’t still have feelings for him.” Tim didn’t answer. He knew Bart was right, but he couldn’t bring himself to take the risk. He never took risks. Not without having three back up plans in place in case they failed. There was no backup plan here. Nothing to catch him if he fell. And after ten years, it wasn’t a risk he was able to take. 

**_ And for a moment  
We made the world stand still _ **

**__ **

_ Tim always came here when he needed to think. The soothing ebb and flow of the waves was calming enough to help him sort out whatever problem he might be burdened with. School, Conner, his parents fighting again. When he couldn’t take the stressed silence anymore, he came here. Because here, nothing bad could ever happen. His father was threatening to leave again. And his stepmother would have no choice but to either follow him, or go about her own way. The only thing was that his father seemed to forget that he had a son to take care of. Not that Tim needed him. In fact part of him wished they would both leave, because then he wouldn’t have all this stress to deal with.  _

 

_ He looked up from his knees to the stars above him. The moon was new, leaving the world in a shroud of darkness. Something that Tim had always liked. It made it easier to hide. To pretend that things weren’t so screwed up. Here in the cove, he sat on the sand, with his legs drawn up to his chest. The air held a bite to it, but it was warmer than usual for this time of year. Another Indian summer, Tim predicted. Not that he minded, even if he tugged his sweater closer. It was the sound of footsteps against the sand that snapped him over to his thoughts. Whoever it was, was running. Panting heavily as they came to a stop just as they entered the cove that he had occupied. They were bent over, hands braced against their knees as they caught their breath. Tim decided not to say anything, even if he wondered who would be jogging at close to midnight. It was then that he recognized the shirt. _

 

_ “Conner?” At the sound of his name, Conner looked up, and stared at Tim for a moment.  _

 

_ “Tim? What are you doing out here?” He straightened and walked towards Tim, stopping when he was towering over the other.  _

 

_ “Well, I could ask you the same question. Do you always jog at midnight?”  _

 

_ “Do you always sit out alone in the dark?” Conner countered as he sat beside Tim with a smile, and Tim couldn’t help but to smile back.  _

 

_ “I come out here to think. The sounds of the waves are very therapeutic.” Conner nodded in understanding.  _

 

_ “I know what you mean. It’s the reason why I like running. It’s almost like……if I push myself just a little bit harder…” _

 

_ “Nothing can catch you…” Tim finished the thought without even meaning to. It took a second to realize what he did and he flushed red. “I’m sorry.” _

 

_ “No, you’re right. That’s exactly it.” Conner smiled at him before sighing and falling back onto his back, looking up at the stars. There was silence for a long moment before Tim couldn’t keep his questions in anymore.  _

**_ You had me dim the lights; _ **

**_ You danced just like a child _ **

**_  
_ **

_ “What could you possibly be running from that would make you feel the need to jog at midnight?” He turned to look at Conner, even if Conner wasn’t looking at him. There was a long moment of silence; so long in fact that Tim was beginning to regret even asking the question. Just as he was about to tell Conner ‘never mind’, the boy spoke.  _

 

_ “My parents died when I was really young, and I’ve been living with my grandparents since before I could remember. I love them. Really I do, but I mean, half the stuff I do; play football, getting a girlfriend, trying to get good grades on top of everything else…… I’m doing for them. And they are good people, don’t get me wrong, but sometimes…..they just want so much. And expect so much that it’s overwhelming sometimes, you know?” Conner turned to look at Tim. Tim knew exactly what that felt like. Well…..in a different way. Where Conner’s guardians were overbearing, his were nonexistent.  _

 

_ “Yeah. But sometimes you have to stop, and tell them that you want to do this. Or you don’t want to do that. If you don’t talk with them, then they are not going to know that you’re not happy.” Boy was he one to talk. But he knew that it was because his parents were never home to talk to. And it wasn’t because of his lack of trying.  _

 

_ “If you go around living your life for other people, Conner, than it won’t be your life. It will be someone else’s and you’ll never be happy. I mean, look at my life. My  _ _ parents are never around to care about what I do. I could be out robbing banks and they would tell me the same thing they always do. ‘Keep up the good work son.’ I mean, at least your parents are there to take an active role in your life, Conner. Yeah it’s annoying, but trust me when I say it’s better than them not being there at all. ” There was another moment of silence before Conner spoke again. _

 

_ “Y’know, Tim…..You’re a lot wiser than people think.” Tim frowned and looked down at Conner.  _

 

_ “Thanks….I think.” Conner chuckled and sat up. He dusted the sand from his clothes before holding a hand out for Tim. _

 

_ “Come on, Let’s go for a swim.” Tim’s eyes widened as he looked at the hand before the black water.  _

 

_ “Now?”  _

 

_ “No, tomorrow morning. Yes, now, silly.” Conner chuckled and grabbed Tim’s hand.  _

 

_ “But the water will be freezing! And we have no towels and could get sick.” _

 

_ “You’re talking about living my own life. Well, trust me when I say you need to start living yours a little.” Tim’s resistance was useless as Conner drug him into the freezing surf, his shocked gasp turned to one of delight as the two began to play in the shallow water.  _

 

**_ Yeah, it was perfect  
I hold it in my mind _ **

 

Tim had slowly begun to mingle with the edge of the crowd, still keeping relatively close to his corner. Many of these people wouldn’t know who he was. And many more wouldn’t care. He hadn’t been overly popular in school. Even with Conner’s, Bart’s and Cassie’s associations. 

 

“Oh my GOD, TIM!” Speak of the devil. Cassie ran up to him and hugged him fiercely. “You made it! I can’t believe you made it! I could have sworn you said that you couldn’t make it!” 

 

“Yeah, well, Bart talked me into it.” They separated and sent respective smiles at each other. “How’s Jaime doing?”

 

“Good. Jaime and I are expecting. ” His eyes widened and immediately shot down to Cassie’s stomach, which was still as flat as he remembered. “We just found out a few weeks ago.”

 

“That’s great, Cass! Congratulations!” Cassie was positively glowing, and it relieved him to know that she was so happy. After the huge breakup that she and Conner had, Tim had been worried that things between them would never be the same. But time healed all wounds, it seemed. Something he was happy to learn when he had attended Cassie and Jaime’s wedding four years ago. “Where is Jaime? He came didn’t he?”

 

“Yeah, he’s over there talking to Conner.” She pointed to the other side of the room. Tim followed her gaze, and stilled. He had been right. Conner hadn’t changed at all. He looked exactly as he had ten years ago. A sort of longing filled him, trying to pull him closer to the one who had meant so much to him, but his feet held firm. “You should go see him.” Cassie’s voice was soft as she looked at her friend. Tim stared for a moment longer before turning to look back at the blonde. 

 

“He wouldn’t want to see me, Cassie.” 

 

“And how would you know that unless you go talk to him?” Tim ignored the question and took another sip of his lukewarm punch. 

 

“Because I know these things. _I_ wouldn’t want to talk to me.” Tim tried to ignore how dejected his voice sounded, even buried beneath the roar of the room. 

 

“He really misses you, you know. Something you would know if you got over this irrational fear of yours and just _talked_ to him.” But Tim didn’t respond. Cassie sighed and looked back at Conner laughing at something. The sound seemed to echo in the room, making it so that Tim could hear nothing else.

 

**_ When the summer rolls around  
And the sun starts sinking down  
I still remember you _ **

 

_ The summer air was warm, even long after the sun had set. But that was one of the best things about the west coast. The summers here were bearable. Not too hot, but cool enough to be perfect after the sun set. And on a clear night like this, it really couldn’t get any better. The explosions were followed by whistles and cries as colors of light burst against the black sky. Friends, family, and other families from around the community all came to the cove to watch the fireworks. Because everyone knew that San Francisco Bay was the best place to view the light show. Tim had been sitting in this spot since before the sun set, but it was worth it. Especially because Kon had been there with him for every moment. To sit and have dinner that consisted of subs that they had bought earlier, watching the sunset, and then now with the fireworks.  _

 

_ Tim clapped, a bright smile on his face as a green explosion lit up the night sky, sending the thunder echoing over the harbor. Red, blue, purple, yellow, gold, white…one after another they shot up and exploded, celebrating the birth of the country in which they lived. This was the best Fourth of July that he had experienced in a long time. And he really couldn’t ask for any more. So focused on the fireworks was he, that he didn’t notice that his friend had paused beside him. That Conner had been staring at him for the last minute. But finally his senses caught up to him and he turned to look at Kon, his smile melting into a look of concern _

 

_ “What’s wrong?” His hand reached out to cup Kon’s arm, eyes searching to find the solution behind the look in Kon’s eyes. But silence was his only answer, and just as he was about to ask again, his question was stopped by a pair of warm lips that covered his own. For a long moment, it was all his brain could process. Kon was kissing him. Conner Kent, captain of the football team, the most popular guy in school, was kissing him. Even after Kon had pulled back, and returned to searching Tim’s face for a reaction, Tim couldn’t think. And for the first time that he could remember, he didn’t care. He pulled Kon forward again, kissing the lips again and again. As many times as he could before the dream could end. And when Conner pulled him closer, Tim tossed his thought process to the wind, everything else around them fading to the background.  _

__

**_ And I wonder where you are  
Are you looking at those same stars again?  
Do you remember when? _ **

**_  
_ **

Cassie had left him to go talking with Kara, their excited squeals reaching him over the soft roar of everyone else talking in the room. Tim smiled, relieved that some things didn’t change. Bart and Carol were over talking to Kori and Vince. All of his friends, all of the people he knew were carving out their lives. Most were standing with significant others, all save for one. One who was now staring at him as if he was a ghost. Tim met Conner’s gaze head on, grateful that he was clear across the room from him. Conner had been talking with someone, and must have stopped mid-sentence, because Tana and what looked like her husband looked over to follow his gaze. She smiled and waved, and Tim waved distractedly back, his eyes never moving from Kon’s. 

 

He wished so dearly that Bart and Cassie were right. That Kon had missed him as much as Tim had missed Kon. But with the looks of fear, shock, and especially hurt staring at him from the bright blue eyes, Tim knew they were wrong. Conner wouldn’t want to see him. And after a moment, Tim dropped his gaze and turned to disappear into the crowd. He was suddenly feeling claustrophobic, and he needed air. Tossing his now empty cup in one of the many trash cans, he moved outside to the open air hallway. The door closed and silenced the noise within, and Tim breathed deeply. 

 

The pain was still there, even after all these years. The dull ache pulsed like a bad tooth, and Tim closed his eyes trying to push it back into its box again. But it was harder now, knowing that _he_ was on the other side of the door. All of the memories came rushing up on him at once. Every smile, every laugh, every tear and trial that they had gone through. Every single memory during those four years flashed before his eyes. He thought himself strong enough to face Conner again, but after everything, he realized that he wasn’t. He looked up, staring out at the loaded parking lot. He could do it…..just take off without another word. He could call Bart and apologize, say that something came up at work, and he was needed. He could do it….

 

“Are you really going to leave without saying goodbye _again_?” Tim froze mid step, still standing on the side walk. Even the voice sounded the same. The same low, soft voice still sent shivers down his spine. He had been so deep in his thoughts that he hadn’t even heard the door open. Odd, for him. 

 

“Something came up and-“

 

“Did it now….Something so important that you couldn’t take a minute to say goodbye….” Tim took a deep breath, and turned to look at the man standing not five feet from him. Almost within arm’s reach. Almost…. Conner looked more annoyed now. No…he looked angry. Angry and hurt, and Tim didn’t blame him. He looked into the eyes that had haunted him for the last decade. 

**_ We woke under a blanket  
All tangled up in skin  
Not knowing in that moment  
We'd never speak again _ **

_ The sunlight was just beginning to peak through the window, the breeze drifting lazily through the opening that they had opened last night before tumbling into bed. His body ached in such a sweet way, and he wished that he could stay like this forever. But he knew it wasn’t possible. He knew that something had to happen. One of them had to step away because otherwise they were going to make mistakes that would affect them for the rest of their lives. He looked down at his boyfriend, the man whom he loved more than anything else. He loved Kon more than he thought he could love anyone. But he couldn’t let Kon give up his dream, his future for him.  _

 

_ He took another moment to memorize his face, mentally taking a picture of what Kon looked like when he was sleeping. Love swamped him, and before he could stop himself, he brushed his lips against Kon’s, not wanting to leave. _

 

_ He would remember this night for the rest of his life. With Graduation now out of the way, with them now being free of high school forever, they had planned a summer full of fun. Kon had planned one last trip with their friends. Camping on the beach, swimming in the bay….It would be one last hurrah before they went off to college. And he would miss it. The thought had the pain clogging his throat. But he couldn’t stay here. Kon needed to go to UCLA. He had to. He couldn’t come over to the east coast with Tim. Not if he wanted to follow his dream.  _

 

_ Tim soaked as much warmth as he could, memorizing the way Kon’s skin felt against his own before he slowly slipped away. He knew that Kon wouldn’t wake up. A bomb going off couldn't wake him from sleeping. Tim tucked the blankets around Kon one last time, an affectionate smile on his lips before he moved to slip his clothes back on. He packed everything, and left nothing behind. And with one last deep breath, he turned and walked away, never looking back once.  _

__

**_ But it was perfect;  
I never will forget _ **

“Conner-”

 

“Do you have any idea what it feels like, to have the best night of your life with the one you love more than anything only to wake up alone? All of their stuff, their belongings just gone? With not even a single word of goodbye left behind? To not know where they are? If they are safe? If they are even still alive? Do you have ANY idea what that feels like?” Tim didn’t know what to say. There was nothing he could say. He knew that what he did….how he did it was wrong, but even now he fully believed in what he had did. That his choice had been the right one. 

 

“Conner, we were 18. We didn’t know what we were doing, we were just kids…”

 

“Didn’t we? Who gave you the right to make my decisions for me? I wanted to be with you, Tim! I didn’t care what that meant.” 

 

“I wasn’t going to allow you to throw away your future just to be with me. You deserved more than that. You _deserve_ more than that.” Even now, Tim fully believed that. That deep down, Conner was more than Tim had ever deserved. And he wanted Kon to see that. He _needed_ Kon to see that. And he wouldn’t have done so if Kon had thrown away his scholarship and followed him a continent away from everyone he knew and loved. 

 

“It’s my future to do with as I please! If I want to throw it away, I can because it’s mine! You had _No right_ to force me into that! No right to take my happiness away!” Kon stepped closer, now on a roll. Finally being able to say what he had been longing to say for ten years. “I tried looking for you. I tried to find you if only to….smack you for being so stupid!” Tim couldn’t look at him anymore, and looked down at his feet.“I tried to find you through your parents, through Bart, Cassie, Vince, Kori, Gar, Rose….. Hell I even called your brothers but no one would tell me where you were.” The guilt weighed down on him, and he shook his head slowly. He heard Conner stepping closer before he saw his feet standing not a foot away from him. 

 

“I didn’t want to be found, Conner…” Tim looked up at him again, the pain of seeing his face again was bitter sweet. “I didn’t want you to find me. Because I knew that if you did, it would have deterred you from what you wanted. Your dream of playing football, _your dream_. I had no right to take that from you.”

 

“Why didn't you just talk to me? I wanted to be with you, Tim. I didn’t want anything else. Okay so I wouldn’t be the star player at my Dad’s alma matter. That didn’t matter to me anymore. What mattered to me was being with you. Of growing and building my life with you. If it didn’t end up working out then, it didn’t but I at least wanted to try. Because what’s the point of having a dream if you’re not happy with it?” Tim knew he had a point. He knew it, and felt stupid for not thinking of it before. Ten years of pouring himself into his work to try and bury the pain for what? Conner had been willing to try, but it had been him who had been afraid.

 

“I was afraid…..” He admitted softly, looking down again. “I was worried that once we stepped out into the real world, whatever pulled you to like me…to love me in high school would vanish and you would move on with other things and leave me behind.” And that was what he feared the most. Because of his mother leaving him, his father’s threats and stepmother’s warnings. Everyone eventually left him behind. 

 

“And in your fear you left me behind.”

**_ When we owned the night _ **

**_  
_ **

Tim felt a hand on his shoulder, comforting, reassuring, and testing what was okay and what wasn’t. There was nothing but the silence of the summer around them, but Tim couldn’t bring himself to move. Not yet. The realization, the full impact of what he had done was hitting him all at once, and his laugh was nervous and broken. 

 

“Yeah….I guess I really screwed up didn’t I?” He felt the hand on his shoulder move to gently grab his chin and force him to look back up into Conner’s eyes. 

 

“Yeah you did….But I think you’ve suffered long enough.” Conner’s lips tugged into the half smirk that usually made anyone who saw it turn to goo. Tim was no exception. 

 

“It’s been ten years. How can you be so…..calm and forgiving like this?” He asked softly, looking at Kon. The taller of the two shrugged, eyes lifting to the sky as he thought. 

 

“You know that phrase ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder’? Yeah…kinda applies here.” Tim snorted, unable to keep his lips from twitching into a smile. And he didn’t even notice when his back hit the wall, or rather, he didn’t care. It had been ten years since they had been like this, and yet it felt like no time had passed at all. 

 

“Are you saying that you’re willing to give this another shot, Mr. Kent?” Tim’s eyes met Kon’s, and Conner just smiled before he leaned in to claim Tim’s lips in a kiss that had been a decade in the making. Tim’s arms wrapped around Kon’s neck, pulling him closer. It amazed him that everything felt the same, as if nothing had happened, as if nothing had changed. They were panting by the time they broke apart, even then, it seemed once they started they couldn’t stop. Kiss after kiss, the meeting, parting and meeting again of lips seemed to go on forever. 

 

“I’m taking that as a yes…” Tim whispered, Kon’s lips cutting off any and all words that might have followed after that. He made a mental note to thank Bart for convincing him to come before he threw his thoughts to the wind and returned the kisses.

  
**_Yeah, we owned the night_ **

**_  
_**


End file.
